


Take A Deep Breath.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [98]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Worried J.Seph, hit the stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Take a deep breath.”





	Take A Deep Breath.

**98\. “Take a deep breath.”**

* * *

“Come here prince,” Matthew said, gathering Taehyung into his arms.

The smaller boy cling to his boyfriend shoving his face into his neck taking deep breaths trying to calm his heart. Matthew laughed rumbled through them as he rubbed circles on Taehyung's back until the boy turned into goo. "Now, take a deep breath," Matthew ordered pulling back from Taehyung locking eyes with the boy.

"What if I mess up? What if I fall and embarrass myself in front of everyone?" Taehyung voiced, he finally allowed his inner fears to come out.

Matthew frowns, his hand pulling Taehyung's silk black strands back, "You'll do perfect. You got the skills, and the talent to kill it out there. Even if you mess up no one gonna care because you willing to step on that stage is amazing alone. Now, take a deep breath, and repeat after me. I, Kim Taehyung, can do this." Matthew ordered.

"I, Kim Taehyung, can do this." Taehyung repeated, again and again until he could feel more confident. Matthew smiled, "Now what are you going to do?"

"Kill it."

"That's my baby."


End file.
